Autolycus And His Purrrfect Punishment
by Le Fey
Summary: After stealing a statue from Areas temple, Ares has the perfect punishment for him. Autolycus is blessed with immortality, but unfortunatly he is also trapped in the body of a cat. OCAutolycus
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

"Oh… he's adorable!" she cried, and reached for me, "Can I hold him?" Now I know what you're thinking; how the mighty have fallen, and you're absolutely right. I was once a man, not just any man, I was a king, the king of thieves. I had angered Ares, the god of war, by stealing a priceless statue from one of his temples. It was huge, with jewels for it's eyes and the whole thing was made of different colors of crystal. Black for his hair. Who wouldn't have went for a treasure like that? The guy clearly over reacted. But back to the story at hand; Anyway here I was trapped in the body of a black furred cat, and this girl, who looked to be about seventeen, was reaching for me. Now I did love being held by women, worshiped by them, but this girl was a little too young for the charms of the king of thieves. I struggled to get away, knowing that I'd only give this girl a broken heart. She took me from her mother's arms and held me close to her ample, luscious, beautiful…O.k. let's not get carried away… anyway this girl held me to her chest and scratched me behind the ears. I fought it back, I really did, it was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done, but as she scratched me behind the ears I began to purr and closed my eyes. 

I heard her giggle, "Mom he's purring."

"I think he likes you."

I did like her… I couldn't very well dislike her with her giving my ears a good scratch.

"Can I keep him?"

"Well he is yours."

'Wait, just a cotton pickin' minute!' I had thought, 'I don't belong to anyone!'

I wanted to struggle, I wanted to yell out that I belonged to myself, 

but I didn't want to frighten the young girl. Besides they would have probably thought that I was a possessed cat or a demon from Tartarus, and I knew what would happen then; 

they'd drown me… probably… 

So I did the only thing I could think of; I kept my mouth shut and decided to stay with the Castaway family… for a while at least. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Being a cat wasn't so bad, I had my food brought to me, the girl spent hours just telling me how adorable I was… I was treated like a king. Tartarus, we even watched my show together… alright… fine… fine… the shows belonged to Xena and Hercules, but who had been the brains behind each operation? Awww… sure they did all of that fancy twirly smirly fighting stuff, but that didn't mean they could have won the good fight without me. Even my girl thought so, I was her favorite character. Eh… maybe I should start to describe my girl… well she had shoulder length, well it almost reached her shoulders anyway, brown hair, no bangs. She always wore it down. I loved to paw at it when we'd play… eh… she thought it was cute… and well she was a kid… so I thought I'd humor her. She reminds me of so many people. She has the shape of Xena's eyes, her high cheek bones, and her mouth. Ares' chin and his brown eyes. Gabby's nose, and eye brows, except they have the Callisto curve thing going on. Her body shape… well think of Xena, thin, yet strong, and very curvy, right? Well that's my girl. Anyway now that you know what she looks like and you already know what yours truly looks like, let's get back to the story. The only problem was that I became human at night; which by the way is extremely painful. Think of it like this, your bones are twisting and growing. Your fur is disappearing… the tail goes bye bye and presto you're a man. On those nights I sat beside her bed, as a loyal feline would. For some reason I felt something I'd never felt towards anyone before… well since I've been a cat anyway… loyalty. I couldn't tell her who I really was, she'd be afraid of me… our friendship would be over… so on those nights that I was a human I sat beside her bed, watching her sleep. Tonight was no exception, I was sitting beside her bed, brushing a strand of her hair away, when her eyes began to flutter open. I don't know, my hand froze… I just sat there stiff as a board, wondering if she would think this to be a dream, hoping that she would think this was a dream. She looked at me with those pale blue eyes and sat up, "Bruce Campbell?" I shook my head, and drew my hand away from her forehead, "Autolycus, the king of thieves." I had to correct her. She brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind one of her ears, "Is this a dream?" I didn't know what else to say, so I simply nodded. She laid back down in her bed, "How long will you be in my dreams?" I shrugged, and pulled the cover up to her chin, "How long will you be my biggest fan?" She yawned, closing her eyes, and snuggled into her pillow, "Forever…" I kissed her forehead, smiling. I'd never had a fan before… even though I hate to admit it. Maybe I could wake her up now and then, and talk to her in this form, maybe even take her out to the town… no… what was I thinking?! She probably knew people there and they would think that I was Bruce Campbell and she would be labeled Bruce's girl and… o.k. you get the point. Anyway I could just always talk to her… here… in her room. "Then I will forever be in your dreams…" It sounded corny, I know, but this was a dream… it was her dream… at least she thought it was. I didn't know what she would think if she knew it was reality, and I didn't really want to find out. I would continue to make her think that it was a dream… every time that she woke up… that was the only thing I could do.

Author Note: I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone's interested please email me at Arwentheamazon@aol.com


End file.
